


La Mia Famiglia

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-01
Updated: 2000-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Lunchtime in the Vecchio household.





	La Mia Famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Everyone here belongs to Alliance.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 12-14, 2017.

"Ma, I don't feel so good," I said. 

"Not now, cara." 

"But Ma..."

"Shut up, Frannie," Maria hissed. Pop came into the kitchen. 

"Lena!" he yelled. "Where's my lunch?" 

"It's ready, Domenico, it's right here." She whisked his plate in front of him. 

"M-" I started. Ray kicked me under the table. 

"Sit still! Didn't I teach you kids any manners?" 

"Yeah," Ray muttered. 

"What's that?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Then start acting like it." 

I pushed back my chair and ran to the sink. Ma jumped up and pulled Pop out of the room. 

Ray came over and held my forehead.   


End file.
